


My Everything

by rocketmyoui



Series: this side of paradise [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmyoui/pseuds/rocketmyoui
Summary: After everything they had gone through, it's impossible for Yoohyeon not to say that Kim Minji is her everything.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: this side of paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155974
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This one is heavily based from the movie 'If I Stay' (some of the scenes and the dialogues) and the song My Everything by NCT U gives me the idea for the happy ending. And also, most of it are flashbacks, therefore the italic wordings. Enjoy!

A picture fell from behind one of the music book Yoohyeon was trying to take from her bookshelf. She reaches for the picture and she was taken back to the memories far ago. It was the first picture ever taken of her and Minji. Yoohyeon in her baseball jersey and Minji in a white summer dress together, just few weeks after knowing each other.

_“It’s such a shame you can’t come to my first game of the season,” her voice was low through the telephone and Minji could almost see how she’s pouting from the line. “I’ve been waiting for this day and suddenly you can’t come,” she tries again, as if her pleading could suddenly make Minji’s family event get cancelled._

_“Hey, I promise I’ll come to your next game.”_

_“There will be no ‘next game’ if we lose tomorrow.” Yoohyeon frowns, not realizing Minji couldn’t see her._

_Minji let out a silent sigh before replying to Yoohyeon. “You play just fine before this, please don’t be like that Yoohyeon.” She didn’t know what to say so she just stayed silent after that. It would mean a lot if Minji could come to her first game but it’s not like she intentionally doesn’t want to go and Yoohyeon totally understand. Now she feels like a jerk for acting like she did._

_She hears Siyeon’s voice calling her for dinner and Minji lets out a chuckle from the telephone. “I’m really sorry, Yoohyeon.” Minji said again and Yoohyeon told her not to worry about it, as she also tells her she’s sorry for being childish before hanging up the phone._

_“Poor puppy, her girlfriend can’t come to her first game of the season,” Siyeon teases her at breakfast and the whole team laughed at Yoohyeon who has been down since she woke up. When everyone leaves to get ready for the game, Siyeon went to her side, “let’s win this game so she can come to our next game,” Yoohyeon looks at Siyeon smiling at her and she’s reminded of the reasons why Siyeon is her best friend._

_It was 3 more minutes before the game ends and Yoohyeon’s turn to bat when suddenly her team members started shouting for her to hit well. She was thankful for the support but thought it was weird when Siyeon at the third base gives her knowing smile while wriggling her eyebrow to the direction behind her. But before Yoohyeon could turn and look, the umpire was already shouting for the pitcher to pitch the ball so Yoohyeon just let it go and focus on the game._

_Only when Yoohyeon arrived at the home plate after hitting a home run that she saw it. Minji in all her glory clapping and cheering for Yoohyeon and she could’ve sworn she has never seen anything so beautiful. Turns out Minji’s dad saw how sad she was about not making to Yoohyeon’s game that he let her go as long as she makes it back before the dinner and Minji already in her dress doesn’t wait one more moment to go to Yoohyeon’s game._

_Yoohyeon’s team won the game and Bora offered to take a picture of Yoohyeon and Minji together, their very first picture together. Minji couldn’t join the celebratory dinner at the pizza place near their school but Yoohyeon was more than happy to send Minji back home for her family dinner. Minji gave Yoohyeon a peck on her cheek as a thank you for sending her and Yoohyeon felt like she won in life._

Yoohyeon chuckles at how she remembered the event as if it were yesterday when it has been 12 years since. 12 years has passed and Yoohyeon couldn’t afford to forget a single thing, much more the first time she ever saw Minji.

_Yoohyeon sigh as she makes her way to the library to return the book Siyeon had borrowed last week. All because Siyeon is late for her date with Bora and here she is, making her way to the very one place she has always had no interest in, ‘place for boring people’ as she always calls it._

_After returning the book, she made a mental note to quickly get out and get home when suddenly her eyes stumbled across a girl studying alone at one corner of the library. Something about the girl wrinkled forehead as she was reading the homework she was trying to solve fascinates her and Yoohyeon can’t help but be drawn to watch her more. She moved to the shelf closer to the girl to get a better view, pretending to be searching for a book as she watches the girl in her confusion. When the girl checked her answer from the back of the book and she rolls her eyes as she starts erasing her answers, Yoohyeon couldn’t help but to laughs at her._

_“Her name’s Minji,” a voice from behind startled Yoohyeon from her ‘crime’._

_“I’m sorry?”_

_“The girl you’re stalking, her name is Kim Minji,” said the short haired girl casually while looking for a book from the shelf._

_Yoohyeon quickly left the library as she feels embarrassment creeping up her face at the fact of getting caught stalking a girl in the library._

_She was red as tomato when she told Bora and Siyeon about the incident and when they tease her during dinner, she just wants the world to swallow her whole. By the end of the day, the embarrassment died down and without realizing Yoohyeon went to sleep with a smile on her face at the thought of Kim Minji._

It so much feels like Minji was everywhere after the incident, making it even harder for Yoohyeon to forget the girl. Yoohyeon later found out that Minji, along with the short-haired girl, Yubin were the best of friends and had always been at the top of their year. She figures that was the reason she never saw her around before the incident, top graders and school jocks never go well with each other. But then there was something about Kim Minji, so Yoohyeon decided to talk to her.

_Yoohyeon was half listening to Bora ranting about her Chemistry teacher on the hallway when she saw Minji walking to her locker. The next thing she knew was that she’s already on her way to Minji, not minding Bora cursing at her for leaving and Siyeon’s loud laugh._

_“You’re Minji?” Her voice was more of making sure than asking._

_Minji was shocked, to say the least. “Uh, yeah.”_

_“Good, I’m Yoohyeon,” she introduces herself with a smile on her face. The very smile that got the students swooning over Kim Yoohyeon._

_“I kn- I mean, hi,” Minji was shy and Yoohyeon could tell. Her eyes dart to the inside of Minji’s locker._

_“The Bleachers?” She asks, amused._

_Yoohyeon, Siyeon and Bora made up a band together, Red Sun, they play at the local diners around their town every other weekend when Yoohyeon and Siyeon doesn’t have a baseball game. The band garnered easy fame since they’re the first all-girls band in town and thanks to Siyeon and Yoohyeon’s talent in composing their own songs. It’s up to the point that local records label contacting them to sign contract but the three agreed that the band is just for fun, and since they’re all still high school students, they turned down the offers and sticked to just playing at the local diners._

_“Yeah, I like their songs,” Minji explained as she feels blood going up to her face, not to mention that students passing by is now looking at them. How could they not, school jock slash Red Sun guitarist is talking to the bright honor student, that’s a first._

_Yoohyeon goes quiet for a moment, thinking while still staring at The Bleachers’ poster in Minji’s locker. “Are you free tomorrow night?” She asks out of nowhere, her face serious._

_“Huh?” If Minji was already shy from all the staring, now she’s sure her face is as red as tomato. Is Kim Yoohyeon asking her out on a date?_

_“Do you want to grab dinner with me? I know a nice diner, Grandma’s House, just next town,” Minji’s eyes were wide open at Yoohyeon’s sudden question._

_“Are you asking me out for a date?”_

_“Yeah, sure.” Yoohyeon answers nonchalantly. “So? I can pick you up?” She asks again and when Minji doesn’t answer, Yoohyeon took out a pen from her bag and take Minji’s hand into hers before writing down something on her palm. Minji, too shocked at the taller girl’s action just stare at her as million thoughts run through her head. She only snapped back when Yoohyeon finished writing._

_“Text me?” Yoohyeon said one last time before the baseball player said her goodbye and left for her class._

_Minji looked down at her palm to see Yoohyeon’s number there, along with a smiley and a smile crept on her face. She was only brought back to reality when Handong asks if she was going to smile in the hallway the whole day, making Yubin laugh at her._

_When her last class ends that day, while waiting for Bora together with Siyeon, Yoohyeon receives a text._

I would love to. -Minji

_Siyeon and Bora wouldn’t stop making fun of her all the way home but Yoohyeon just couldn’t stop herself from smiling like a fool from that one text._

Yoohyeon chuckles at the memory of being scolded by Bora after she found out that Yoohyeon volunteered to pick Minji up, meaning having to meet Minji’s parents on the very first date. Yoohyeon was nervous but to be honest, it wasn’t a bad experience at all. Minji’s parents was sweet to say the very least, her dad used to play baseball for their local college and they synced right away. Her mom did make a joke about how chivalry is not yet dead and Minji rolled her eyes so bad when Yoohyeon let out a prideful smile.

_Minji looked at Yoohyeon confusedly when she parked her car in front of a pizza restaurant 2 towns over._

_“You don’t like pizza?” Yoohyeon asked when Minji didn’t get out of the car after she turned off the engine._

_“I thought we’re going to have dinner at Grandma’s House?”_

_Yoohyeon chuckles at Minji’s cute questions. “No, Siyeon and Bora is going there for their date tonight and I don’t want them to give you hell, yet.” Yoohyeon answer her jokingly earning her a playful slap on her shoulder._

_“Alright, so, what’s your story?” Yoohyeon ask after they finished ordering their pizza._

_“My story?”_

_“Yeah, your likes, dislikes, your group of friends. Tell me all about it,” Yoohyeon finish and she seems so genuine that Minji feels her heart warms at the company of the taller girl._

_“Uh, I like The Bleachers, as you already know,” Yoohyeon let out a chuckle along with a nod. “I dislike uncooked food aka sushi. My best friends are Handong and Yubin but I’m friends with almost everyon-“_

_“Except for me and my friends,” Yoohyeon cuts in._

_“No,” Minji rebuts. “I’m friends with Bora.”_

_“You are classmates with Bora,” Yoohyeon corrected her, pressing on the word ‘classmates’. “You hang out with your ‘friends’ and I am pretty sure you’ve never hung out with Bora outside of class, so no, you guys are not friends.”_

_Minji gives Yoohyeon her second eye rolls of the night before asking her if she knows Handong. “She really likes your band and I’m pretty sure she used to have a crush on one of you guys.”_

_“For sure it’s me,” Yoohyeon replies and Minji let out the most annoyed ‘oh my god’ ever. “But yeah I know Handong, I’ve seen you guys around the cafeteria.” Yoohyeon stops for a second, looking at Minji in the eyes. “It’s blinding.”_

_“Blinding?” Minji looks at Yoohyeon, confused._

_Before Yoohyeon could reply to Minji’s question, the waiter arrives with their order. Yoohyeon was ready to dig in their dinner before replying to Minji real slow, “your smile.”_

_Minji was sure Yoohyeon could see her face going red because she has never blushed so hard her whole life but was thankful that she didn’t mention anything about it. Throughout the dinner Yoohyeon talks about baseball and Red Sun and Minji talks about her little brother so naturally. It almost feels like Minji had known Yoohyeon her whole life._

Being around Minji has always been easy. Ever since their first date together, Minji and Yoohyeon started spending time together. Minji starts coming to Yoohyeon’s baseball trainings when she doesn’t have club meetings and Yoohyeon spends her free evenings with Minji at the library. Even Yubin and Handong starts joining them during lunch at the cafeteria sometimes. The whispers and stares were intense at first because they have never seen group merge among the top graders and the jocks but it died down after a while. The only thing that didn’t die down after the weeks together was Yoohyeon’s feelings for the ‘library girl’.

Minji on the other hand has a hard time figuring her feelings for Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon is annoying and she flirts with Minji as if it’s in her nature but being around her makes Minji happy and days when they couldn’t see each other feels so blue. It was the first time she ever felt like that to anyone and it scares her.

The first time Yoohyeon kissed Minji was during the first time Minji went to Yoohyeon’s gig at one of their town’s diner. It wasn’t her first kiss but nothing beats the feeling of their first kiss together.

_Yoohyeon and Minji arrives exactly 5 minutes before the gig and Yoohyeon had to leave Minji right after they enter the diner. Minji was alone when the gig started but halfway through the first song, Nayeon, a girl from Math club found her and invited her to join her friends and Minji was forever grateful to the bunny-toothed girl. Minji later finds out that Nayeon and her friends are Red Sun’s fanatic, even more than Handong. They went to almost each and every single Red Sun’s gig in town ever since the band started 2 years ago._

_What Minji didn’t know was how Yoohyeon had asked for one of her teammates, Jeongyeon’s help to ask her girlfriend to look for Minji during the gig. Yoohyeon had to pay for Jeongyeon’s lunch the whole week but it really doesn’t matter much when she saw Minji enjoying her time with Jeongyeon’s squad from the stage._

_“So how was it? Your first ‘concert’ experience?” Yoohyeon asked after telling Bora and Siyeon she’ll see them at home and bidding goodbye to Nayeon and her friends._

_“It was okay,” Minji answers nonchalantly, wanting to mess with Yoohyeon._

_Yoohyeon turns to look at Minji, her face pretending to be offended. “Just okay? They even played a song from your favorite band and it was just ‘okay’?”_

_Before the gig ended, Siyeon announced that Yoohyeon will be the one singing their last song and it was nothing new because sometimes Bora and Yoohyeon sings too. But what caught Minji off guard was the song that Yoohyeon sang. It was ‘I wanna get better’ by The Bleachers and sometimes during the performance Yoohyeon had looked at Minji’s direction with a smile on her face. Minji ended up getting teased by Nayeon and her friends as they all wait for Yoohyeon to come get Minji after the gig finished._

_“Yes, because Nayeon wouldn’t stop teasing me when you look our way,” Minji retorts._

_“As if you don’t like it,” Yoohyeon mumbles before running to her car when Minji starts slapping her shoulder at her remarks._

_It was when they arrived at Yoohyeon’s car that Minji took Yoohyeon’s hands into hers. It wasn’t the first time they held hand but Yoohyeon still feel nervous when she feels the warmth of Minji’s skin. “It was so sweet, Yoohyeon.” Minji’s eyes were fixed on their hand after she said that._

_“Minji, is everything alright?” She lets go of Minji’s hand to cup Minji’s face so that she faces her._

_“Yoohyeon, why me?”_

_“What do you-“_

_“We’ve never even talked to each other before this year. Why?” Minji asks again and when Yoohyeon sees the fear in Minji’s eyes her heart almost broke. “Why do I feel like you’re about to mess up my entire life?”_

_“A little mess never hurt anybody,” is all Yoohyeon said before taking a step closer to Minji and closing the distance between their lips. Minji didn’t move at first, Yoohyeon could tell that she was shocked but after a few seconds she starts to kiss her back and Yoohyeon feels like whole world melts away and it was just them at that exact moment._

_When Yoohyeon asked Minji to be her girlfriend as she walks her to her front door, Minji was the one to kiss her first. The feeling was overwhelming, the butterflies were concentrated in her stomach but Yoohyeon knew she wouldn’t trade the feelings for any other thing in the whole wide world._

It was rainbows, falling in love with Kim Minji. Having a reason to go to school to see this particular person, to spend time at the ‘place for boring people’ just to disturb her girlfriend studying, to have someone to run to when her team wins the tournament, Yoohyeon never imagined she would ever be that happy.

But it couldn’t be all rainbows, the first time they had their first big fight was brutal to say the very least. It happened 2 months before graduation and though there wasn’t any physical punch thrown but to this very day Yoohyeon still hated herself for how she acted then.

_Yoohyeon was already at the cafeteria when Minji finished her class, which is a first because they always went for lunch together. Minji felt something weird in her stomach as she walks alone to the café since Yubin and Handong had something to do but just brushes it off, maybe Yoohyeon had something to do before lunch, that’s why she went first. It was when Yoohyeon doesn’t budge when Minji gave her a peck on her cheek that Minji was sure something is wrong. Yoohyeon’s expression was all serious, eyes fixed on her lunch._

_“What time are we leaving?” Bora asked Siyeon as she sat down next to her._

_“Right after this, we’re skipping classes after lunch,” Siyeon looks at Yoohyeon before turning to Bora, “you okay with that?” Bora just shrug her shoulder before digging into her lunch, not realizing the confused look on Minji’s face._

_“I’m sorry, where are you guys going?” Minji’s eyes alternate between Siyeon, Bora and her girlfriend next to her, demanding an answer but Yoohyeon’s eyes are still fixed downward. It was as if she didn’t even hear Minji’s question at all._

_“We got booked to play at Seattle and Yoohyeon finally agreed to play out of town so we’re going there after this,” Bora’s voice was all excited as she turns to Siyeon and gives her girlfriend a peck on the lips._

_Minji turns to face Yoohyeon. “For how long?” Bora and Siyeon knows better than to answer that as they feel the tension filling up their lunch table._

_Yoohyeon feels all eyes on her and she let go the breath she doesn’t know she’s been holding before answering. “2 days, 3 days? Hard to tell.” Her answer was short, eyes still not looking at Minji._

_“But we had plans, my birthday dinner?”_

_“Ah right, shit. Sorry.” Yoohyeon answer indifferently as she stands up from their table. “I’ll wait for you guys in the car.” She tells Siyeon and Bora before leaving the cafeteria. Siyeon and Bora exchange confused look and before they could ask Minji anything she was already running after Yoohyeon out the cafeteria._

_Minji caught up to Yoohyeon at the hallway, “why didn’t you tell me?!” Minji’s voice was loud and some of the students were startled by it. When Yoohyeon turns to face her, she can see her gritting her teeth and for a moment Minji was scared of what Yoohyeon might do._

_“Like you told me about your Stanford application?” Her voice was low but Minji could feel the rage in her voice._

_“Is that why you’re so pissed at me?”_

_“Why would I be pissed at you going to a school 900 miles away? Besides the fact that you submitted the application last week and I just knew about it today? From someone else!”_

_“Yoohyeon it’s just an applica-“_

_“Which you didn’t even tell me about!” At this point Yoohyeon’s voice is close to shouting and students are starting to gather around. Minji’s starting to feel uncomfortable by the staring._

_Minji steps closer to Yoohyeon and her face soften, “even if I go to Stanford, we’ll figure things out.” She takes Yoohyeon’s hand to hers, and for a moment Yoohyeon’s expression changes to the lost-puppy expression Minji had fallen in love with. “We can text, we can sky-“_

_“Skype? Jesus Minji, have you ever been in a long distance relationship?” Yoohyeon withdrew her hand from Minji and a part of her heart breaks at Minji’s hurt expression. “It’s bullshit! It’s like dating a ghost! You know what, you’re so naïve Minji, you don’t know shit about the world.” She lets out a heavy breath as she rubs her face roughly._

_At this point the amount of people gathering around them is insane that Siyeon and Bora had to push people around to get to them. It’s the first time Minji and Yoohyeon had fought but Siyeon and Bora knew better about Yoohyeon’s temper than to let this go on any longer._

_“I can’t believe you just said that to me,” Minji’s voice was low, disappointed and she even looked like she’s a breath away from crying. But Yoohyeon was still furious about being kept in the dark._

_“What? You want me to write it down for you?”_

_Next thing Yoohyeon knew is that Siyeon is beside her. “Yooh, let’s go,” she says as she begins pulling Yoohyeon with her._

_“No! No, Kim Yoohyeon, you cannot leave me like that!” Minji shouted at Yoohyeon as she follows her from behind._

_“You know what Minji, you do your thing,” Yoohyeon turns to look at Minji. “I’m going to do mine.” Her face was unreadable, Minji couldn’t decipher anything from it. Is Yoohyeon going to break up with her?_

_“Fine, but for the records, you’re the one who’s leaving right now!”_

_Yoohyeon answers nonchalantly before leaving with Siyeon, “yeah, whatever.”_

_Yoohyeon left and Minji fell to her knees, tears falling free from her eyes. She couldn’t feel anything or even hear Bora telling her she’s sorry for what happened. Next thing she knew, Handong was beside her and Yubin’s shouting for the other kids to go to their classes. Minji was given a warning for being late to her English class but she couldn’t bring herself to care. At least after what happened during lunch._

The following week was hard for her. She had skipped classes entirely and only came to school when there’s baseball trainings, the ones she’s sure Minji couldn’t come due to her clubs’ meetings. And from what Bora had told her, Minji wasn’t having a good time either. She wasn’t smiling like she used to and she spends all of her time in the library alone, pushing Handong and Yubin away when they tried being there for her.

Yubin and Handong was furious at her. Handong had sent her a death glare when she stumbled upon the Chinese girl on her way to training one day. Yoohyeon had never seen anything more horrifying her whole life. The thought makes Yoohyeon laugh out loud as she makes a mental note to text the lawyer asking how she’s doing.

_Yoohyeon was waiting for Minji inside her room when Minji got home from her Biology club meeting. She was shocked to see the taller girl after a week but more to it she’s still mad at Yoohyeon for what happened._

_“What are you doing here?” Minji’s voice was firm, full of authority and a part of Yoohyeon breaks._

_Yoohyeon was hesitant at first but she needed to do this, the past week was hell. “Minji, I’m sorry,” she tells her and as much as Minji wants to be mad at Yoohyeon, she can’t help but to notice how sincere the apology sounded._

_Minji lets out a sigh. “You can’t just disappear from my life like that and pop back whenever you feel like it,” her voice was shaky and tears are starting to fill her eyes but she kept her gaze on Yoohyeon. “It’s unfair.”_

_“I know, it’s just that-“ Yoohyeon lets out a shaky breath as she rubs her face before continuing. “People in my life have a habit of disappearing on me and when you start making plans, I just-“ her eyes start to water and darts downward, avoiding Minji’s gaze because everything hurts._

_“You are not going to lose me.” Minji tells her, her voice all confident about it. “Yoohyeon, I love you,” Yoohyeon’s eyes was fast to look at Minji’s again, this time her expression softer. “But the past few days has been brutal.”_

_“I know, it has been hard for me too,” Yoohyeon moves closer to Minji. “I’m so sorry Minji.” She takes Minji in her arms before nuzzling her head on Minji’s shoulder._

_Minji could feel Yoohyeon’s shaky breath as she hugs her back. “I’m sorry too, Yoohyeon.” And all was forgiven._

_When her breath finally calms, Yoohyeon moves away from Minji as she took out something from her bag. It was a square velvet box. “Happy belated birthday to you,” Yoohyeon smiles at her. “Bora helped me pick the design, hope you like it.”_

_It was a silver bracelet with their initials on it. YM. Minji wanted to say something, a thank you at least but she was speechless. It was one of the most beautiful things she had seen and it is a present from Yoohyeon. It couldn’t be any more perfect._

_When Minji looks at Yoohyeon again, the taller girl is smiling so bright. “I hate you,” Minji tells her jokingly and Yoohyeon lets out a chuckle before placing her lips on Minji’s._

_“By the way,” Minji just hums at Yoohyeon’s sudden disruption to their kiss. “I love you too.”_

_Everything falls into its place all over again._

“Babe?” Yoohyeon’s trip down memory lane was cut short by Minji’s voice. “Dinner’s ready.”

Yoohyeon walks slowly to Minji with a smile on her face and Minji looks at her confused. “Come here,” Yoohyeon tells her as she put Minji’s hands on her shoulder and her hands drop to Minji’s waist.

“What are we-“

“Shh, just go with it,” Yoohyeon hushes her as she starts swaying her body to an imaginary music.

After 12 years together, Yoohyeon is still as unexpected as she was in high school and Minji couldn’t help to fall even deeper to the taller girl. After all that they have been through together, Minji doesn’t know if she would ever find someone who makes her as happy as Yoohyeon had made her.

Yoohyeon speaks again after a while. “Thank you Minji.”

“For what?” Minji is now humming to the imaginary song they’re dancing to.

“Everything.” Yoohyeon a step away from Minji to look at her lovingly. She reaches the hair on Minji’s face, fixing it for her wife. “I love you.”

Before Minji could reply to Yoohyeon, a loud cry erupted from the next room. Yoohyeon lets out a sigh, “what a good timing Gahyeon.”

Minji laughs out loud as she gives Yoohyeon a quick kiss on her lips before running to get their crying daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Dreamcatcher (also my first time posting on AO3) and I am actually excited for this one. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
